Seperti Ini Caranya Rapat
by noiha
Summary: Menghadapi teror Kaisar Digimon yang makin mengancam, anak-anak terpilih biasanya mengadakan rapat di rumah Koushiro. Suatu hari, rumah itu tidak bisa dipakai dan hanya rumah Iori yang bisa dijajah. Tak cukup dengan itu, Iori pun dipaksa memimpin rapat..


**Jiah. Nih anak bukannya belajar. Tapi, ide itu kalau udah nggak terbendung bisa memakan korban jiwa, lho (seperti nyamuk misalnya). xD Seperti biasa, selamat membaca ~**

**Btw, kayaknya kuikutseratakan fanfic ini buat Infantrum FFC Minor Character juga deh. Hehehe. Sekar-san~ saya pinjam Iori juga ya~ -ditampol- xD**

**-**

**Seperti Ini Caranya Rapat**

-

**Disclaimer:** Akiyoshi Hongo

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** General/Friendship

**Ringkasan:** Menghadapi teror Kaisar Digimon yang makin mengancam, anak-anak terpilih biasanya mengadakan rapat di rumah Koushiro. Suatu hari, rumah itu tidak bisa dipakai dan hanya rumah Iori yang bisa dijajah. Tak cukup dengan itu, Iori pun dipaksa memimpin rapat...

-

Siang itu mentari tersenyum ceria, menyemai hangat khas musim panas. Burung-burung yang tak kuasa menahan sengatan mentari berteduh di bawah rimbunnya dahan sambil berceloteh riang. Seolah ingin turut serta acara gosip siang burung-burung itu, bel yang menandakan akhir sekolah pun bersenandung senang. Bersahutan dengan langkah-langkah kecil yang menyusul di antara riuh rendah khas anak-anak yang gembira karena sekolah telah usai.

Di sela-sela ramainya anak-anak yang bergegas karena tak sabar ingin menonton acara televisi kesayangan mereka, lima anak berbeda usia – terlihat dari gradasi tinggi mereka – berjalan sambil mengobrol ramai.

"Ah, sayang sekali laboratorium komputer harus tutup," Miyako, sang gadis semampai berambut ungu berkomentar sambil membetulkan topinya. Ya, topi kupluk kesayangannya yang menurut teman-temannya lebih menyerupai helm. Tapi peduli amat dengan gaya, ia toh nyaman dengan cara berpakaiannya. "Padahal kan sekarang keadaan sedang kritis. Poromon juga tak sabar beraksi, benar kan?"

Makhluk bulat kecil yang seharian berpura-pura menjadi boneka antik itu mengangguk serius. Sekaligus peregangan ototnya yang mulai kaku. "Ya. Kaisar Digimon kali ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan."

"Tapi, tapi. Kalau aku boleh jujur, hari ini aku lemaaah sekali..." digimon lain yang bertubuh biru menimpali dengan wajah pias. "Masa aku tidak makan dari tadi pagi."

"Pasti jatah sarapanmu dihabiskan Daisuke ya, Demiveemon. Hahaha," Upamon, digimon bulat serupa _cream puff_ berjambul itu berceletuk ringan, menderai tawa di lingkaran mereka.

"Sudahlah, mumpung sekarang kita semua sedang kosong, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan rapat lagi?" Takeru, pemuda tampan bertopi kupluk itu akhirnya mengambil alih pembicaraan mereka. "Maksudku, untuk menghadapi Kaisar Digimon besok, sebaiknya kita menyusun strategi dulu."

"Ide bagus!" Daisuke, sang pemuda dengan _google_ menghiasi rambutnya yang tidak rela posisinya sebagai pemimpin diambil alih barang sedetik pun, kini berjalan mendahului keempat temannya sambil mengacungkan kepalan tinjunya. "Yosh! Agenda hari ini, kita rapaaat!"

"Ehm ehm," Hikari, gadis manis berambut coklat yang sejak tadi tidak bicara sepatah kata pun, berdehem pelan. "Hari ini kita rapat dimana, ya? Soalnya setahuku Kak Koushiro sedang pergi ke luar kota, jadi rumahnya tidak bisa dipakai."

Daisuke terdiam, ia melempar pandangan pada Miyako. Miyako mengangkat bahu, ia melempar pandangannya pada Takeru. Takeru, yang bingung karena mendadak ditanyai seperti itu, melempar pandangannya juga pada Hikari. Hikari yang juga tak tahu harus menjawab apa, akhirnya menatap si kecil yang sejak tadi diam. "Iori, kau ada ide?"

Pemuda cilik yang bahkan tampak jauh lebih dewasa dari kakak-kakaknya itu berpikir sejenak. "Hari ini kakek dan ibu juga sedang pergi, sih..."

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, kita ke rumah Iori!" Tanpa merasa perlu meminta izin dari sang pemilik rumah, Daisuke kembali mengambil alih kepemimpinan kelompok kecil mereka. "Baiklah, kita berangkaat!"

"Berangkaaat!" Demiveemon dan digimon-digimon lain menimpali dari dalam ransel anak-anak dengan penuh semangat.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Iori? Melihat teman-temannya yang kini malah menyenandungkan lagu asal-asalan berjudul "Ayo berangkat ke rumah keluarga Hida" minus Takeru yang melempar senyum prihatin ke arahnya, Iori hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah kalau begitu..."

-

_Rapat strategi mengalahkan Kaisar Digimon? Jangan bercanda kalian._

Hida Iori tidak pernah meminta untuk dilahirkan di tengah keluarganya saat ini. Ya, keluarganya yang sangat disiplin dan menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai moral. Ia bukannya merasa keberatan dengan hal itu. Ia justru bangga dengan prinsip kejujuran, integritas, dan profesionalitas yang dimilikinya. Tak pernah sekali pun ia gentar menghadapi cercaan teman-temannya yang menyebutnya "kaku", "orang tua", atau bahkan "nggak gaul". Tidak, ia tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk berbeda. Sekali pun tidak.

Kecuali saat itu.

Ya, saat ia merasa dirinya begitu berbeda dengan "keluarga" barunya. Oh, keempat anak yang mengemban amanah sama dengan dirinya ini tidak mengatainya apapun. Mereka juga menjunjung prinsip-prinsip seperti kejujuran dan kerja keras. Tapi masalahnya, sebetulnya ini wajar karena mereka masih anak-anak, mereka terlalu sering bergurau.

Sebut saja dirinya kaku, tapi bergurau pun ada batasnya kan? Maksudnya, mendiskusikan masa depan dunia digital jelas bukan hal yang sepele. Baiklah, Takeru memang sering membantunya "meluruskan" topik perbincangan mereka yang _ngalor-ngidul_, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat rapat mereka efektif. Dan karena selama rapat – oh, memangnya yang begitu itu disebut rapat? – Iori sibuk mengkritik kondisi tidak ideal itu dalam hatinya, ia seringkali terlewat menyampaikan pendapatnya.

Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berpikir jernih kalau di dekatnya ada suara tenor Taichi yang beriringan dengan petikan gitar Yamato? Atau suara "cetak cetik" jemari Koushiro yang bermain di _keyboard _komputernya? Atau pekikan ramai digimon-digimon yang bermain kejar-kejaran? Atau Takeru, yang mau tak mau ikut luluh jika Hikari mengajaknya bicara? Dan parahnya, sang pemimpin rapat – dalam kasus ini Daisuke, terkadang bergantian dengan Miyako – malah ikut dengan topik tak jelas teman-temannya. Sungguh, bagaimana mungkin yang seperti itu disebutnya sebagai rapat?

"Wah, rumahmu besar sekali Iori..." Miyako bergumam kagum di sisinya, membuyarkan lamunan panjang Iori.

"Ehm, sebetulnya rumahku yang sebelah sana," Iori menunjuk bangunan kecil di samping bangunan besar yang membuat keempat temannya terkagum-kagum. "Yang itu dojo perguruan kendo kami."

"Tapi tetap saja, halaman rumahmu luas sekali Iori!" Hikari berseru kagum ketika melihat seekor ikan melompat dari dalam kolam mungil dengan lampu-lampu batu di sisinya. "Dan ada kolam ikan juga!"

Iori hanya tersenyum kecil. Tak tahan dengan tanggapan singkat sang tuan rumah, Daisuke menepuk pundak si pemuda kecil yang langsung tersedak. "Nah! Karena ini rumahmu, bagaimana kalau sekali ini kau yang memimpin rapat?"

"Setuju!" Takeru menimpali dengan semangat. Sebetulnya, ia punya alasan khusus mengapa menyetujui usul pemuda yang biasanya berselisih paham dengannya itu. Ya, ia ingin membiarkan ketiga temannya untuk belajar menghargai pendapat si kecil yang bijak. Selama ini Takeru memang diam-diam mengamati Iori dan segudang ketidakpuasannya yang disimpan sendiri.

"Aku juga setuju," Hikari mengulum senyum sambil bertukar pandang dengan Takeru. Bertahun-tahun bersama sang pemuda membuatnya langsung paham maksud terselubung Takeru.

"Usul yang menarik," Miyako nyengir lebar. "Ayo Iori! Tunjukkan kemampuanmu!"

"Ya, ya, ya, ayo Iori!"

Para digimon berwarna-warni itu menimpali dengan ramai. Ah, rasanya Iori mengalami déjà vu. "Baiklah kalau begitu..."

-

Ruangan itu tampak begitu lenggang. Dinding-dindingnya yang berupa tirai bambu hanya dihiasi beberapa kaligrafi dan lukisan cina. Altar sembahyang yang terletak di ujung ruangan ikut menghadirkan sentuhan syahdu di ruang itu. Pun langit-langitnya yang tinggi hanya berhiaskan lampion di tengah ruangan. Ah, memasuki ruang tamu keluarga Hida seolah membawa keempat anak terpilih itu kembali ke zaman dahulu. Melihat semua itu, keempatnya dan makhluk-makhluk kecil yang menghuni ransel mereka hanya bisa menahan nafas. Ya, di depan meja besar yang menjadi satu-satunya furnitur di tengah ruangan itulah, mereka duduk bersimpuh saling berhadapan. Siap memulai rapat perdana bersama Iori.

"Ehm, ehm." Iori berdehem pelan. "Baiklah, sebelum kita memulai rapat kita hari ini, ada baiknya kita berdoa terlebih dahulu. Berdoa dipersilakan..."

Keempat teman Iori itu saling tatap sebelum akhirnya menurut juga dan menunduk berdoa. "Tuh, Daisuke. Jangan dimulai dengan makan," bisik Demiveemon ketika Iori menyilakan doa mereka untuk diakhiri.

"Selanjutnya, aku akan mengulang kembali agenda rapat hari ini," Iori mengeluarkan notes kecil yang entah kapan ada di sakunya. "Kita akan membahas strategi menghadapi Kaisar Digimon untuk pertarungan selanjutnya. Bukan begitu, teman-teman?"

"Betuuul..." Mereka berempat saling bertatapan dan bertukar senyum. Tidak, mereka tidak merencanakan hal ini. Mereka sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Iori bisa memimpin mereka sejauh itu.

"Sambil menikmati sajian teh dan kue-kue yang seadanya," Iori menatap meja di hadapannya, memastikan setiap anak dan digimon mendapat secangkir teh beruap dan sepiring kecil kue kacang hijau. Ia melempar senyum terima kasih kepada Upamon – saat itu sudah berevolusi menjadi Armadimon – yang sejak tadi bolak-balik ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. "Aku ingin mendengar usul tentang strategi penyerangan benteng Kaisar Digimon. Ada yang punya usul?"

_Kriik kriik._

Keheningan yang menyusul hanya dipecahkan oleh suara jangkrik unik – karena biasanya jangkrik hanya berbunyi pada malam hari – sebelum akhirnya Takeru angkat bicara. "Aku punya usul, bagaimana kalau kita menyerangnya satu per satu saja?"

"Hah? Tapi bukannya kalau begitu malah kita lebih mudah dikalahkan, ya?" Belum selesai Takeru memberi penjelasan, Daisuke sudah menyela.

"Tunggu dulu," Iori memotong protes Daisuke dengan tegas. "Kupikir ada baiknya mendengarkan usul Takeru sampai selesai."

Daisuke melongo kaget melihat ketegasan sikap Iori hingga akhirnya ia tidak memiliki pilihan selain bergumam pelan. "Baiklah..."

"Jadi maksudku begini," Takeru tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan. "Dengan penyerangan satu per satu, atau mungkin berdua-berdua, kita mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatian digimon-digimon penjaga. Setelah itu, kita masuk secara sporadis sehingga musuh pun bingung untuk mengalahkan kita..."

"_Nyam nyam._"

"Kuenya enak sekali"

"Armadimon, kau yang buat ya? Hebat sekali!"

Armadimon yang baru saja dipuji hanya tersenyum malu. "Eeh..."

Miyako dan Hikari bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua membujuk digimon-digimon untuk tenang. "Ayo semuanya, kalian kan yang memilih Iori untuk memimpin rapat. Masa sekarang kalian tidak menghormati pemimpin rapat."

"Ya, ya. Yang tenang dulu, ya semuanya..."

Iori tersenyum gugup ketika Miyako mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya. "Jadi, Takeru, ada yang ingin disampaikan lagi?"

"Tidak usah," Takeru menggeleng sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyum. "Mungkin Daisuke ada saran?"

"Baiklah," Daisuke akhirnya angkat bicara, kali itu wajahnya tampak serius. "Berangkat sendiri-sendiri itu sangat beresiko, berdua-dua juga, karena kekuatan kita tidak lagi padu. Sebagai pengalih perhatian, mungkin kita bisa menggunakan tembakan jarak jauh dari tempat kita bersembunyi, yang tentunya berlawanan arah dengan arah gerak kita."

"Wah, ide yang bagus, Daisuke!" Patamon, digimon partner Takeru yang bertubuh oranye gempal dengan telinga kelelawar itu berseru semangat. "Aku dan Tailmon yang nanti akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka."

"Jangan lupa," Tailmon, digimon ahli strategi perang yang dulunya adalah anak buah digimon jahat bernama Vandemon itu pun akhirnya angkat bicara. "Harus ada satu orang yang tetap mengamati sekeliling. Bisa saja ada digimon penjaga lain yang tidak terjebak dengan tipuan tadi."

_Sret. Sret._

Hening yang sesaat membungkam mereka membuat semua orang menyadari bahwa riuh rendah diskusi mereka sejak tadi itu sebetulnya ditimpali ramai suara goresan pena. "Eh?" Sang notulen, Hawkmon, digimon berbentuk burung elang berukuran mini yang berevolusi dari Poromon itu berhenti mencatat ketika merasakan seluruh mata tertuju padanya. "Aku hanya mencatat. Maksudku, dokumentasi itu perlu kan?"

Iori tersenyum malu. Ya, ia melupakan satu poin penting itu. "Baiklah, ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan, teman-teman?" Kali ini keempat tangan temannya plus telinga biru mungil milik Demiveemon terangkat. Senyum Iori pun makin lebar.

-

"Jadi..." Iori melirik digimon berbentuk _armadillo_ yang kini mengambil tempat di sisinya. "Akhirnya kali ini kau bisa mengeluarkan pendapatmu dengan baik," Armadimon tersenyum seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu partnernya. "Aku bangga padamu. Kamu sungguh hebat, Iori."

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan," Iori merasakan pipinya menghangat. Pun rongga hatinya ikut terasa hangat. Memandangi keempat temannya yang kini mengobrol dengan ramai ditimpali pekik riang digimon-digimon yang bermain kejar-kejaran membuatnya merasa bersyukur diizinkan untuk menjadi bagian dari semua ini. Ya, usai rapat yang menguras habis pikiran dan emosi, mereka semua akhirnya mengobrol _ngalor-ngidul_ sambil menikmati santapan yang tersaji. Mereka semua, kecuali Hida Iori, yang menikmati kesendiriannya dengan Armadimon.

Ah, sungguh damainya sore itu...

-

Malam merayap pelan, menghembuskan keheningan yang hanya ditimpali suara uhu-uhu burung hantu. Di kamar yang layak untuk disebut kapal pecah itu, seorang pemuda tampak khusyuk di meja belajarnya. Pemuda itu menunduk dalam-dalam, mulutnya menggumam rendah sambil tangannya bergerak cepat. "Hm... jadi pertama, buka dengan doa. Eh, harus sesuai dengan jadwal juga, tidak boleh terlambat. Lalu... boleh makan tapi harus tetap fokus. Jangan sekali-kali membuat forum dalam forum... lalu, eh, salah nih! Harusnya umumkan dulu agenda rapat. Ehm, mungkin lama rapat juga sebaiknya diumumkan, ya? Lalu..."

"Daisuke~ Kapan kamu ketemu Yamato lagi? Aku boleh nitip... lho, kamu sedang nulis apa? Ciee... cara memimpin rapat nih, yee..."

Daisuke, sang pemuda yang sebelumnya menulis dengan ketekunan yang tidak biasa, buru-buru menyembunyikan notesnya. "Apa sih, Jun-neechan berisik sekali!"

Jun, kakak perempuan Daisuke yang seakan tak bisa hidup tanpa sehari menggoda adik semata wayangnya itu tergelak saat membaca notes yang disambarnya semena-mena dari tangan Daisuke. "Memangnya kamu mimpin rapat apa sih?"

"Jangan seenaknya! Ini bukan bahan tertawaan tahu!" Daisuke merebut kembali notes mungil yang selama ini tidak pernah diisinya. "Ini tuh rapat tentang..."

"_Oh ya, karena tidak semua orang mengenal dunia digital, sebaiknya isi rapat ini tidak disebarluaskan. Mengerti?"_

"_Mengerti, Iori-buchou~"_

Daisuke mau tak mau tersenyum mengingat adegan itu. Ah, hari itu ia terpaksa mengakui kekalahannya dari si kecil yang bijak itu. Sekali itu, rapat mereka bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang benar-benar berarti dalam waktu yang singkat. Jika biasanya membuat strategi seperti tadi memerlukan waktu seharian penuh, maka di tangan Iori, tak sampai setengah jam pun jadi.

"Tentang apa?" pertanyaan Jun yang ingin tahu memotong lamunan Daisuke.

"Tentang..." Daisuke menyeringai iseng. "Ra-ha-si-a."

-

**Jadi para pembaca, seperti itulah cara rapat yang baik dan benar -diinjek karena sok tahu-. Tambahan, keputusan rapat sebaiknya tidak usah dikritik lagi, apalagi dibahas ulang di rapat selanjutnya. Nggak efektif tau! Kecuali kalau mendesak kali, ya... eh, fanfic saya kok jadi curcol tersirat begini, ya. Hehe. Review, maybe?**


End file.
